The Warrior and the Prince
by Gnasher1618
Summary: After a long trek in the unforgiving desert, exhaustion begins to set in. Deciding to get some much needed rest and relaxation Rick retires to a nearby cave in hope of regaining some much needed energy. Little did he know his newly acquired energy would be used for... Different purposes... (Contains graphic sex scene). *O'CONNELL/IMHOTEP*


**The Warrior and the Prince**

* * *

**This story has been completely reworked and is therefore completely new**

* * *

**Author:** Gnasher1618.  
**Story Summary:** After a long trek in the unforgiving desert, exhaustion begins to set in. Deciding to get some much-needed rest and relaxation Rick retires to a nearby cave in hope of regaining some much needed energy. Little did he know his newly acquired energy would be used for... Different purposes... (Contains graphic sex scene). *O'CONNELL/IMHOTEP*  
**Authors Note:** This was my first every fanfiction so please go easy on me. I know it still has a lot of work it needs doing on things such as punctuation and spelling but hopefully its better than it previously was. Please enjoy and feel to review, after all any criticism or positive reviews will aid in me producing the best story I possible can. Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The rocky road ahead**

* * *

The blazing sun continued its relentless onslaught as it beamed down onto the barren wasteland it had created over the years, the last of the moisture drained away leaving only the dry, baked sand in its place, the winds from the east began to pick up forming a violent sandstorm on the horizon; leaving only death in its wake. The last of the surviving creatures burrowed their way to safety, but one creature, a certain O'Connell had no such luck but to carry on through his pain threshold. Dragging his tired, sore, aching feet, his journey to save his beloved was hindered only more by the raging tempest of sand that was cascading into his eyes and mouth. Seeing the suicide run before him; Rick decided the best form of action would be to find refuge in a nearby cave to rest and regain the much needed energy he would depend on, for the oncoming battle with Imhotep. With shooting pains down his calf's from the extensive trekking he had endured he approached the cave with relief and entered to find a large cavern with light peaking through a small crevice at the top. The cave was scattered with large jagged rocks, O'Connell approached the one that looked the smoothest; like a large pebble at first glance. Without a second thought he dropped his bags, loosened his belt, removed his gun from the holster and threw it to the floor. With a long sign that reverberated through the cavernous space he collapsed against the smooth surface of the rock, finding comfort enough to drift off into a deep, long sleep.

Hours passed by with the last grains of sand settling into their resting place where they would soon be reawakened by their time old nemesis of the wind, awaking from his slumber feeling rather groggy and drained, Rick slowly opened his eyes to the beaming light that had invaded his privacy in the cave before quickly slamming them shut again to get accustomed to the sudden change of brightness. Once fully awoke by the howling wind that sounded reminiscent of a wolf on the prowl signalling to its pack it had found a fresh kill, Rick felt even more drained of life; like it was being sucked from his body by the re-emergence of humidity. Parched, he drank what was left from his 'Emergency supply' savouring every last drop as it passed his dry chapped lips and ran down the centre of his tongue. As the heat began to intensify even more he ran his hand through his hair which caused the droplets of sweat which had formed under his fringe to run down into his eyes, washing away the traces from the battle he had fought the day before against the plains of Egypt.

Gasping "Phew, it sure is hot!" he elected to lie back down against the rock he had not so long before used as a form of comfort. Letting his mind wander the first thing to enter his thoughts were the images of Evie and how vulnerable she must be and how he needed to save her from her bleak fate, but his mind trailed off even further into the abyss in which there was no returning from as images of Evie's well built, scantily clad captor entered his visions, visions in which the loosely hung clothing were discarded leaving nothing to the imagination, visions in which screams of pleasure echoed through the surroundings. Slowly, after opening his eyes to the realisation of the thoughts he had allowed to enter his weakened state of mind he began to feel ashamed of himself so he opted to rid all existence of his momentary weakness and forget all about the events that had just occurred; which wasn't easy when he looked down to see a tent forming in his recently loosened shorts. Questioning all he knew about himself, his life, his sexuality, his sexual ventures, his past, his present and even his future. He was so unsure what to make of it all so turned to denial constantly repeating 'I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not gay" in some hope of find solace in his futile ramblings.

But slowly, his deprived length began to twitch and beckoned to be released from its fabric imprisonment, clutching himself through his shorts he shuddered as his previous thoughts flooded back into his mind begging to be freed in the form of a long jacking off session. Deciding there was no other way of ridding himself of his taboo thoughts, he said to himself 'Well, maybe just this once. It can't hurt right? Just once and this will all be over with.' He slowly undid his shirt, each button at a time feeling more frantic than the last, just to feel the touch he had been deprived off for so long. It had been months since anyone had touched him in such a private place, not even he had ventured down for such a long time that he was going to make sure he enjoyed every last second of this. With his shirt still on but undone he began to run his hand down his well chiseled chest allowing his fingers to fall in-between the gaps of his abs eliciting another shudder as one hand reached his nipple giving it a quick flick before squeezing it between his index finger and thumb. When his other hand made it to the waistline off his boxers he allowed his hand to push under the elastic and reach his already leaking cock. In circular motions he began to bring himself closer to pure bliss adding in a quick squeeze for good measure and a vigorous pump every so often to increase his levels of pleasure.

Picturing Imhotep with every thrust up against his hand, he averted his gaze to the cave entrance where the blinding light had decided to make a reappearance. Seeing a wave of crystal sand roaring towards the entrance of the cave, Ricks guard was immediately up, ceased all activities he launched himself towards his mechanical companion hoping a bullet would be his saviour. As the sand took the form of a century year old mummy, shots were fired, punches were blown and kicks were dealt, but his persistent adversary dodged and retaliated to all of these resulting in Rick not only being worn out, but also now unarmed and in a heap on the floor with Imhotep towering over him. He felt just as vulnerable as Evie was miles away. Grabbing him by the collar of his unbuttoned shirt he brought O'Connell up to eye level, just slowly enough for O'Connell to see the glorious wonders Imhotep had to offer underneath his skimpy layer of fabric, feeding to Rick's arousal.

Smiling devilishly Imhotep gazed into O'Connell sapphire orbs, pouting slightly, Rick unconsciously lent forwards by millimeters as his actions before his invasion of privacy began to refill his mind. Sensing the change in atmosphere the mummy feeling just as deprived as his male acquaintance took advantage of the situation by crashing his lips into the Americans in a battle for dominance. Shocked beyond belief Ricks whole body stopped working, he was powerless to move, his eyes were open further than he thought physically possible, yet his arousal continued to grown. Imhotep feeling the much needed attention he had wanted slowly ventured his hands down the nape of O'Connell's back and under his boxers where he tightly grasped O'Connell's cheeks. Using the same actions O'Connell had been using on his cock earlier, Imhotep rubbed his hands in circular motions, separating Ricks cheeks before pushing them back together roughly. The Egyptian began to rub his index finger up and down the sweaty crack while he continued to assault the Americans mouth with his tongue before slowly pushing his index finger into the heat of the vessel before him until he was fist deep; causing Rick to thrash around screaming into his adversary mouth. A evil chucked filled the inside of Rick's mouth until the kiss was broken by Imhotep "Aha, your tight. I will enjoy violating you". Gathering the little power he had left, Rick's cocky charm was long gone "Please... Don't... I don't want this..." was all he could muster, only to have his accomplice return "You will" in a rather demonic tone. Plucking all the strength he had left, Rick tried to break away from the mummy who had now moved onto placing puckered kisses down his neck, only to find his attempts futile. As the mummy returned his onslaught to O'Connells lips, the American began to give into his animatistic desires and urges. Rick grabbed what was on offer down the front of Imhotep shorts, screaming in pleasure Imhotep quickly threw O'Connell to the ground and pounced on top of him like a savage animal hunting its prey. Ripping of Ricks trousers and boxers in one fell swoop he proceeded to do the same with his own.

They both lay rolling around on the floor, naked, grabbing things, rubbing things, licking things and kissing things, O'Connell was the first to break the kiss when he slowly got Imhotep into the sitting possession where he slowly admired the beautiful form in front of him. Using his initiative he stroked his way down the Egyptian seductively, he then began to kiss him of the lips before carrying on with his venture downwards, licking he way around Imhotep's six pack along the way. He reluctantly took hold of Imhotep shaft and plunged it into his mouth before roughly gagging and erupting into a fit of coughs. Several minutes had passed and he had regained his composure, taking all his glory into his mouth at once, tasting the salty taste of pre-cum which only made his erection harder, Imhotep gasped and took hold of O'Connell head and began furiously pushing O'Connell's head back and forth as he de-virgined his mouth. They carried on for a while until Imhotep couldn't contain himself any longer erupting into his mouth, causing come to spill out and run down his stubbled chin.

Taking back the control Imhotep grabbed O'Connell and twisted him around until he was on all fours, he gathered up the rest of the semen seeping out of his enormous member and used it as lubricant to finger the mess that was eagerly awaiting his master like the bitch he was, or rather, soon would be. He stared with one finger but quickly added a second into O'Connell's tight ass "I've never *Grunt* done anything like this *Grunt* before you know" O'Connell managed to screech before screaming in ecstasy as a sweet spot inside of him was grazed over "Don't worry, when I'm done you'll defiantly want to do this again" Imhotep stated with a evil snigger, slowly Imhotep began to scissor the American in front of him who was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable by these actions. Minutes later a third and forth finger were added causing O'Connell to cry out in pain and discomfort. Deciding he was more than ready for him Imhotep quickly pulled his fingers out of O'Connell giving him a brief sign of relief, but his relief was short lived as he screamed in terror when Imhotep fingers where replaced by a much longer, harder, thicker object. O'Connell screeched a primal sound in pain as he felt the agony which he wasn't prepared for, his scream was so loud that it echoed through the cave. But slowly and surely Imhotep began to push in and out and as the pain began to subside O'Connell's screams of pain where soon replaced by a very different sound; the screams of pleasure, O'Connell slowly battled through the pain threshold and was soon in pure ecstasy loving the feeling he was getting of Imhotep hitting that spot inside of him with every thrust. He became over joyed with pleasure he was orgasming every time Imhotep was completely in, the thrusts became for frantic, more savage until his mummy was pounding in and out of his grateful servant. Grunting and gasping, Imhotep filled up his slave with all he had to offer, some spilling out and running down O'Connell's crack until it reached his ball bag. The warm sensation sent Rick over the edge and shot his seed from his still rock hard cock all onto the sandy floor.

They both collapsed on the floor breathing heavily "We'll defiantly be doing that again y'know. Even if I do have to kill you." O'Connell said with his newly returned cocky persona, only to be replied with "Yes I know", and with a blink of O'Connell eye lids Imhotep was gone, leaving him covered with cum, but very complete, even if there was a very sharp pain in his rear end.

As he slipped off back into his slumber Rick remembered thinking only one thing, that although they were mortal enemies, the relationship between the two of them was going to get very... Interesting...

* * *

Sooooo... That's it. I know it's not great and there's still so much work that needs doing on it, because to tell you the truth I'm not happy with it at all because the punctuation, the way it flows and basically just everything about it is pretty poor! But I suppose that's because I used the original story as a skeleton to make this one. So I think that could be why im not happy with this because the original needed so much work that making a story from the bare roots of it ended up with something slightly better but still not great. Anyway, Im rambling...

If anyone wants to Beta my story or amend anything please send me a personal message; Id really appreciate it! And lets be honest it really needs the work... Anywho, thanks for reading!

**Gnasher1618**


End file.
